


A Cafe in France in 1942

by Colombenoire4hope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colombenoire4hope/pseuds/Colombenoire4hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when France tries to hide America and England from Germany and Italy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cafe in France in 1942

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cafe in France in 1942](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20034) by OneRandomNameIndeed. 



The streets of Paris were dark and empty. Rain poured on the usually cheerful city of lights, fitting perfectly in the now sad atmosphere. A few Nazi soldiers were walking around making sure everything was according to the rules of the Reich. However, they didn't notice the two persons hiding in the shadows of a small street. "Are you sure it's here?" asked the first one. "Yes I'm sure. Man, I'm starting to think you don't trust me, Arthur." "As a matter of fact, America, I don't. You have a nasty habit of not doing things seriously" Arthur ignored Alfred as he started to protest and turned towards the cafe on the other side of the street. If Alfred's sources were correct, France was suppose to be working here tonight. Arthur had decided to come check how his old friend was doing and Alfred tagged along saying he was the hero. Now, they were standing in front of the cafe about to go in. "Artie, I know that being about to talk to your damsel in distress is a lot of emotion, but could you at least wait until we are actually talking to him before starting to daydream" Whipping around, England punched him square in the face. "Git!" Then, he quickly crossed the street and entered the cafe. Alfred touched his sore jaw before following him. "Well at least you didn't deny it!"

The cafe was actually quite chic considering the fact that the country was occupied. The tables had clean white tablecloth and small chandeliers on them and the chairs seemed comfortable. A delicious smell came for the kitchen and the two allied soldiers felt their mouth water. A waiter assigned them to a small table in the corner of the room and England noted that she seemed very nervous. They waited five minutes before someone came to get their order. It was Francis. He had black pants, a white shirt covered by a black cardigan and a black bow and his hair were falling on his shoulders. He seemed tired and was a bit pale. When he noticed who was sitting at the table he frozed for a second before rushing up to them, a small smile now adorning his features. "England? America? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Hey! Franny! We came to see how you were doing. Germany seems to be treating you well..."

"As long as I'm obedient he doesn't do... much. I can consider myself lucky he doesn't know about La résistance yet" "That's good but with all it's been doing I don't think he's going to stay in the dark for much longer" said Arthur. Francis sighted "I know. But that's not the point. How are the two of you doing? And what about mon petit Mathieu?" "We are all okay, well as much as we can be anyways" Francis was about to answer when another waiter came out of the kitchen and started talking in French to Francis. "Francis, c'est bientôt l'heure! Est-ce-que la table est prête? N'oublie pas que Monsieur Ludwig veut que ce soit toi qui fasses le service ! » France paled at that andstarted to panic. " Mon dieu! I completely forgot! Ludwig and Feliciano are coming to eat! They must not see you here or else we're all doomed!" At that moment the door opened and Germany and Italy appeared on the doorstep. "Hide under the table! I will tell you when it's safe to go out." For once, America and England did as he said without arguing, caught off guard by their enemies' arrival. Francis approached his conqueror who was now sitting and managed to do as nothing had happened. "So, Germany and Italy, what can I get you?"

Under their table, England and America started to bicker. "How come you didn't tell me that Germany would be here?" "I didn't know! I only checked if France really was working here!" "As I said earlier why can't you do the work correctly? Now we're stuck here! Who knows what he's going to do if he finds us! France will certainly take a beating too and the war is lost!" "Calm down Iggy. He has to find us first." "Don't call me that!" "I can call you what I want!" "Bollocks! And stop shouting he's going to hear us!" "I'm not shouting!" "Yes you are!" For a second, they forgot they were under a small table and they started to trash around. It's only when the table moved that they froze, realising they had done a mistake. "Shit"

France was serving a beer to Germany and wine to Italy when the table under which Arthur and Alfred were hiding moved slighty. He bit his lip when Germany gave a suspicious look towards it. "vhat was that?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows "Oh! It's nothing really, don't pay attention to it! It's just my... friend's cat. I'll go calm him down in a second!" Francis quickly explained. Feliciano seemed convinced by that but Ludwig kept a suspicious stare. Giving an apologetic smile, Francis slid away. When he passed by the disturbing table he 'accidently' knocked the chandelier (Thank god it wasn't lighted) off the table. Giving a small "Oh!" he smiled to Germany and Italy once more before kneeling down. He raised a corner of the tablecloth and glared at his two allies. "What are you doing?" he hissed "we're going to get killed if you continue like that!" "He started it!" anwsered the two countries at the same time. "I don't care! Now keep quiet or I'm blaming you for my death!" Francis got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, leaving America and England with nothing to say and a slight feeling of guilt.

Later that night, Italy and Germany left the cafe looking satisfied. Germany stayed behind a second to grab France by the wrist and tell him to meet him at his hotel in an hour. France nodded and Germany left. "You can get out now" Alfred and Arthur got out from under the table, their back aching slightly because of the uncomfortable position they were in. "Why does Germany want you at his hotel tonight?" Asked Alfred "Nothing very ... important! The usual meeting" Arthur didn't like the look on France's face but didn't say anything. "Well... I guess you guys have to go. Thank you for coming even with the danger lurking around here" "A pleasure dude, we'll see you once the country will be free again. This should be soon enough" Alfred left leaving England and France alone. The two stared at each other for some time. France was the one to break the silence. "We should both go. Alfred and Germany are waiting." England nodded, then acted totally out of character and hugged him. "Take care of yourself France. You better be alive when we come back." He let go and got out running after Alfred. "I will, Angleterre, I will."

France closed the cafe and left, into the night, into the dark streets, to the hotel, to his sworn enemy. Except this time there was a bit of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://onerandomnameindeed.deviantart.com/art/a-Cafe-in-France-in-1942-270877471  
> I have permission from the author to use it
> 
> Translations:  
> La résistance: The resistance
> 
> mon petit Mathieu: My little Matthew
> 
> Francis, c'est bientôt l'heure! Est-ce-que la table est prête? N'oublie pas que Monsieur Ludwig veut que ce soit toi qui fasses le service : Francis, it's almost time! Is the table ready? Don't forget that mister Ludwig wants you to do the service!
> 
> Mon dieu: My god
> 
> Angleterre: England


End file.
